Dragon tale
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Dos protagonistas. Una historia. Ella es la encargada de trasmitir todos esos eventos años después. No será fácil, pero esta seguro que podrá con la ayuda de él, y muy a su pesar, de ella. ¿Que tanto han cambiado ellos? Y más importante ¿Cual fue el motivo? La historia comienza su marcha, es narrada, se desenvuelve; todo apunta a un fatídico final.


**Los personajes, así como la historia de Fairy tail, son propiedad de Mashima. Ni mi billetera, ni mis bolsillos se llenan de dinero al escribir esta historia, solo lo hago por fines de entretenimiento. Ya conocen el resto de la oración (No harem, universo alterno, agradecimientos al final).**

 **Propósito.**

Espero poco menos la mitad de una hora, el lugar a veces era interrumpido por uno que otro chasquido proveniente de las antorchas, inclusive dos veces un guardia de tosca voz le hizo entender que si necesitaba algo, simplemente lo pidiera. Ella con un leve sonrojo que el sujeto ignoró, negó cortésmente esa petición; pertenecía a la minoría de mujeres que no les gustaba ser tratada con ese cuidado especial. Y en especial de él; eso la llevó a preguntarse desde cuándo había adquirido ese don de cortesía. Él era amable bondadoso, siempre y cuando recibiera el mismo trato; aunque la palabra "brusquedad", también lo definía. Se calentó la cabeza los pocos minutos que le quedaban de soledad. Después, simplemente supuso que la madurez por fin le alcanzó.

Proveniente detrás de la puerta que llevaba aún más al interior del lugar, una voz femenina la llamó. Tras escucharla, el miedo y pánico la abordó. Casi una década había pasado desde la última vez que charlaron; y así fue como una serie de cuestionamientos internos comenzó: ¿Cómo debía referirse a él? ¿Lo llamaría por su nombre? ¿O acaso debería olvidar aquellos años de juventud y dirigirse a él con el título que ahora poseía?

Tuvo la urgente necesidad de ir a orinar, los nervios la habían debilitado hasta el punto de hacer una necesidad natural para poder tranquilizarse. Su nombre nuevamente fue nombrado, sus piernas flaquearon al intentar levantarse; la necesidad le estaba ganando a la responsabilidad. Incorporándose, supo que estaba en uno de esos momentos no gratos de su vida, y al levantar la mirada, contempló como una mujer pronunciaba mal su nombre en forma de pregunta.

— ¿Luigi?

— ¡Es Lucy!—corrigió ella de mala gana, aunque conteniendo su actitud.

Una pregunta sumamente vergonzosa acerca de si quería utilizar al baño, y una parada en ese lugar mas tarde, Lucy apenas podía alzar la mirada para observar con detalle como los años habían modificado, tanto externa como internamente, a aquella chica que una vez conoció en aquella bizarra aventura.

La joven mujer, cuatro años menor que ella, había dejado crecer su cabello para peinarlo en una sola cola que culminaba en su cadera, seguía conservando ese extravagante gusto por mostrar sus piernas y su ombligo en un conjunto de una falda, una escasa blusa que asemejaba al sostén deportivo, cubriéndose solamente sus pechos de mediano volumen, y unas largas botas que llegaban a las rodillas, pero no aportaban ningún centímetro a su estatura natural.

—Te has convertido en una bella dama—Lucy temió equivocarse con la ultima palabra. No creía que ese término quedara con ella, tal vez debía usar la palabra "mujer"—. De seguro te sigue llamando la atención por la forma en que te vistes—. Recibió una respuesta acertada, aunque sin palabras.

Lucy no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que su ignorancia la salvó de ese momento de tensión que debió haber generado su relajado comentario; también no pudo notar ese apretón de quijada y puños por parte de quien la estaba guiando a un salón al azar.

Cuatro pasillos al fondo, dos al derecho, y tres habitaciones a la izquierda recorrieron antes de detenerse en una puerta de madera decorada con cristales de elegante detallado. Entraron, y la joven mujer le indicó que se sentara en unos de los dos sillones individuales que adornaban el lugar. Lucy quedó maravillada con la habitación; las paredes eran decoradas por libros de gran altura cuyo espacio era nulo para albergar ni un libro más, cuatro pares de medianos estantes, aunque de gran tamaño horizontal, eran los encargados de resguardar demasiados pergaminos para contar a simple vista; algunos tan antiguos que relataban las primeras eras, donde los dos mismísimos reyes se habían encargado de plasmar sus primeros acontecimientos históricos.

La habitación era iluminada por varias lacrimas antiguas, eso le daba cierto aire de nostalgia hacia los años antiguos. Pero nada la dejó más sorprendida que mirar la parte superior del lugar, justo por encima de la chimenea, colgaba un titánico mural plasmado en la piel de una bestia antigua –se presumía que era una escama de la primera descendencia del rey dragón-. En ella se podía observar a detalle las doce constelaciones del zodiaco, cuyos acompañantes eran las figuras de los espíritus celestiales.

— ¡¿En serio mis ojos no me están engañando?!— Sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que casi desaparecen. Y sin perder aquel tono de sorpresa dijo: — ¡Zodiac Canvas!

—Ah si—comentó sin compartir aquel entusiasmo de la mujer rubia—. Le tardó dos años encontrarlo, otro mas trasportarlo y montarlo aquí. Mencionó algo sobre una apuesta contigo.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!— Lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Realmente había cumplido su palabra— ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —. Recibió una negativa, y nuevamente, desinteresada respuesta, aunque a ella no le importó—. En el año ciento veinte, el rey de los espíritus celestiales persuadió al mejor pintor del mundo, cuyo nombre era Train, a plasmar las doce constelaciones en un material tan indestructible, que ni el paso del tiempo podía deteriorar. El trabajo fue llamado Zodiac Canvas…

—A mi me parece una simple y aburrida reliquia—interrumpió. El desinterés por la historia y el arte que involucraban cosas complicadas, eran el punto débil de ella, por algo ellos dos eran familia.

Lucy estaba embriagada en su fascinación por la perfección de la obra, ignoró sin ninguna mala intención el comentario antes expuesto, y siguió contando su historia favorita desde pequeña.

—Se dice que en esta obra alberga la llave que te llevará al mundo celestial, y ahí, se te revelaran todos los secretos del mundo. ¡Encontrarla es el sueño de todo mago espiritual! ¡Y ahora esta ante mi!

Su acompañante no estaba segura de revelarle la verdad. Lucy se veía tan emocionada, que pensó que en cualquier momento sufriría un paro cardiaco. Sin embargo, reiteró su decisión, era una de las últimas voluntades de él, y por amor, no lo desobedecería.

—De hecho Luigi, todo lo que esta en esta habitación…Te pertenece.

Una de las revelaciones del día que no estaba preparada para escuchar. Una mirada a todo su alrededor, una observación al Zodiac Canvas, una risa nerviosa que demostraba que no lo podía creer, y al siguiente momento Lucy caía desmallada por culpa de un shock que le sobrevino a ultimo momento.

En sueños, rememoró la fecha exacta en que el destino se encargaba de unirlos. Así como las dos misiones extenuantes que habían tenido la dicha de compartir, incluyendo todas esas largas noches en las que él se colaba sigilosamente donde ella dormía. Cuándo despertó que aquel sueño auto impuesto de manera natural, sintió como alguien estaba a su lado. Encontrándose recostada, tuvo la ilusión de que era él, de golpe se reincorporó y antes de que pudiera exclamar aquel grito característico, se dio cuenta de que no era él.

— ¡Vaya susto que me has dado! —Comentó la joven de vestimenta atrevida, tocándose el pecho. Había sido un buen susto.

—Lo siento. Creí que era...

Pero al observar aquella cara que aún mantenía la sorpresa combinada con el miedo, una risa involuntaria, que fue seguida por otra, interrumpió la oración. Dejaron atrás ese momento, hubo uno otro de silencio, y entonces Lucy dijo:

— ¿Dónde esta? Tengo que hablar con él y darle las gracias.

No era tanto el deseo de gratitud. La relación de ellos no se basaba en eso. Quería verlo, y como buenos amigos que eran, tendrían cientos de aventuras y relatos que contarse, en especial ella a él. Su creatividad y redacción había mejorado esos ocho años; los trabajos que hasta ahora escribió, él tendría el honor de leerlos primero.

Aquella expresión por parte de ella fue el indicio de que algo andaba gravemente mal. No dijo ninguna palabra, solo se marchó de la habitación, y con un simple movimiento de manos, le indicó que secundara su camino.

Regresaron a la gran biblioteca. El semblante de aquella chica no se había relajado, como si cargara todo el sufrimiento del mundo.

—Lucy, es hora de que sepas la razón por la que mi hermano te llamó—, dijo con una voz seria, carente de su actual personalidad—. Quiere que escribas un libro.

— ¿Libro? —Respondió Lucy. Una petición bastante rara y sin sentido si se hablaba de él.

Altas horas de la noche, y después de escuchar el verdadero propósito por el cual estaba ahí, Lucy mantenía la cabeza hundida en la almohada; sus emociones lentamente se tranquilizaban, había llorado sin parar las últimas horas. La razón era simple: Había sido puesta al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió desde que salió de Fiore.

—Mi hermano quiere que aquellas voluntades no queden en el olvido. Por eso te ha encomendado esa tarea.

Eso era lo que ella había dicho después de relatarle los últimos ocho años. Lucy se preguntó si el sufrimiento que cargaba él sería mucho mayor, pues era la principal victima. Y tras divagar un poco en sus recuerdos, aquella tristeza se transformó en determinación.

Lo haría por él. Aunque sería un pequeño favor en comparación con lo que ella le debía. Era lo mejor de ser su mejor amiga, nunca llevaban la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían salvado por igual. Y solo tal vez, ella algún día podría decirle a su descendencia que, había rescatado del abismo de desesperación al todo poderoso...

Interrumpió su propio pensamiento; ahora era el momento de poner a trabajar sus recuerdos en conjunto con la tinta y el papel. Estaba motivada. Sostuvo una pequeña llama, siendo resguardada en una lacrima, y se dirigió al lugar que era suyo. Entró lo más silenciosamente posible, no quería interrumpir el sueño de las personas del castillo; encontró todos los materiales necesarios, antes indicados en el lugar de quien la llevo ahí.

Encendió la chimenea, por puro capricho de relajación, y comenzó a pensar. ¿Por qué escribo esto? Ese motivo le había quedado claro. Ahora venía el segundo paso del ritual que ella siempre ejecutaba antes de escribir algo: Planificación. Debía saber como iniciar con todo, ¿Recordaría todos los detalles? Algunos eran sólidos como una roca, mientras que otros eran tan confusos, vanos y meramente olvidados ¿Pasaría lo mismo con los personajes? Apareció un poco de inseguridad en ella, misma que se propuso a combatir con la ayuda de los dos hermanos. El inicio debía ser consistente; algo monótono y soporífero seria un error que ella consideraría muy grande. Pero ¿Por dónde iniciaría? No contaba con datos tan precisos como fecha de nacimiento, ni el nombre de los padres, tampoco el ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? había sido llevado a ese lugar.

— ¿Ese lugar? —repitió con su voz, mientras mordía la parte superior de su herramienta de escritura. Un mal hábito que siempre tuvo.

La diosa de la creatividad la visitó. Ese lugar era el comienzo de todo. Ahora solo faltaba una última cosa: Los protagonistas, aunque eso era de menor dificultad, ya tenía claro quien sería. Y antes de responder a sus pensamientos con el nombre. Ella misma se corrigió. Con mirada que reflejaba la tristeza que aún seguía en ella, dijo:

—No solo fue uno. Hay dos protagonistas.

Fue así, como aquel libro fue comenzado con las siguientes palabras:

 _Era la hora de la comida, eso significaba que en el comedor todos los niños, asignados a ese lugarr, debían estar ahí._

 **Buen tiempo para ustedes, los queridos lectores. Aquí trayendo una historia ambiciosa. Aunque no lo crean, este capítulo, y parte del segundo, me tomo más de la mitad de este año. Así que, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado, y no sean tan duros con esta nueva historia; es el inicio de algo muy grande.**


End file.
